souleaterrolfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lawrense Rainbone
Lawrense "Rainbone" Ruttenberg Farkett es una DeathScythe de Nivel 2 proveniente de Shibusen, se encuentra bajo el dominio de la cuenta de •Gaelu• quien pertenece a la administración, como el más reciente de estos. Despues de la invasión a Shibusen por parte de Drakel, este fue escogido como encargado principal de la institución ante la imposibilidad fisica de Shinigami, y hasta el momento sigue asi. Historia thumb|330px|Posando para Play Girl.Lawrense Ruttenberg Farkett nacio en Suiza en el seno de una familia de clase medio alta, enamorado de la musica y a la guitarra desde los 2 años. A los 3 años descubrio sus capacidades de arma transformando sus dedos en piezas de metal. Sus padres asustados y sin saber que hacer, decidieron "encerrarlo" en casa y nunca dejarlo salir de esta. El joven seguio experimentando con la nueva cualidad de su cuerpo hasta los 5 años, edad a la cual fue apartado de su famila por un grupo de brujas, las cuales habian podido localizarle por la cantidad de energia que este emanaba durante su autoreconocimiento, nunca volvio a saber nada de sus padres, ni de aquella casa ahora en llamas azules a las que llamaba hogar, ni de la tierra nevada donde nacio. Encarcelado y usado para varios experimentos, de las más variadas clases desde el la experimentacion de sustancias hasta el desmembramiento y reconstruccion de miembros o inclusive experimentos medicos donde sin ninguna anestecia era "abierto" y se observaba su estructura interna, en el concilio de las brujas, lo cual fue transtornandolo poco a poco durante 4 años de inhumanos y atrozes experimentos en nombre del bien popular. Durante uno de los experimentos, en el que las brujas hacian aparecer en su mente ilusiones de horribles animales salvajes sersenandole a el y a sus padres repetidas veces haciendole sentir el dolor en vida de los viles actos de los animales, el joven no soporto la presion sobre su psique por lo que la mismo lo hizo inducir a un estado de frenesi, lleno de rabia y total descontrol de su ser, lo cual le hizo poder safarse del hechizo magico sobre el y salir corriendo sin control del lugar como un animal salvaje, hiriendo y hasta asesinando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, logro escapar, semi muerto y agatado fisica y mental mente del concilio, más siguio corriendo sin rumbo esperando a desfallecer y quedar a la voluntad de un ser supremo. Sin una pista o recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente Lawrense desperto en un casa de concreto, con algunos toques de quemaduras en las paredes, pocos muebles, de hecho la casa solo contaba con el mueble en el que el se encontraba reposando y una cama en el pequeño cuarto frente a su mirada, se respiraba un ambiente de humildad, cariño y consternacion combinado con el de los desperdicios y basura en el aire. Al despertar topose con dos jovenes, la primera una bella niña de profundos ojos azules como el mar, una tez palida que remarcaba la de pureza de su mirada a pesar de las marcas de suciedad en su rostro y ropas, oscuros mechones ondulados de cabello que parecieran hechos de ebano, los pomulos altos y facciones delicadas como si de una princesa se tratase, y a su lado un muchacho de facciones un poco toscas pero aun asi atractivas, contaba con los profundos ojos azules de la niña haciendo pensar que era una peculiaridad de la familia, la tez palida más no tanto como la de su hermana, y los cabellos castaños con un toque de negro en las raicez. El joven noto que su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en los muslos de una joven mujer, igual de palida que los niños que le observaban y con los mismos profundos ojos azules; no tardo mucho en reaccionar que ellos eran una familia y lo mas probable haya sido que le hayan salvado de la muerte en la interperie, conclusion a la que llego al notar el dolor en su cuerpo y unos vendajes viejos y delgados. thumb|left|160px|Es la sombrilla gatuna. La familia decidio dejar que el joven se quedara a vivir con ellos y asi fue forjando una amistad con los jovenes Marriel y Steven y su madre la Sra. Sheryl Winster. Ruttenberg fue abriendose poco a poco con al familia y les conto su historia y les enseño sus habilidade, los hermanos y los niños de la cuadra estaban sorprendidos con sus habilidades y le dieron el apodo de "Rainbone". Los "tres hermanos" siempre trabajaban para llevar un poco de dinero a su "madre", la joven Marriel limpiaba hogares junto a su madre mientras Steven y Lawrense se encargaban de trabajar en el mercado local, cargando paquetes, haciendo envios, y de vez en cuando eran unos habilidosos carteristas, tanto asi que hasta se dignaban a devolver las carteras, con una cantidad inferior de dinero a la original, para recibir una pequeña recompensa. En los 7 años que crecio pobre pero felizmente con los Winster siempre escucho de la academia Shibusen, puesto que era el sueño de los hermanos convertirse en grandes tecnicos de armas. Pero el joven Rainbone habia caido en las nubes engañosas de la felicidad, y empezo a abusar de sus habilidades, y la desgracia callo de nuevo sobre el, las brujas de las que pensaba habia escapado lo localizaron por el abuso de energia que cometio durante tanto tiempo. El fuego arrasaba las calles, los cuerpos eran consumidos por las llamas y el lugar se inhundaba en los gritos de dolor, desesperacion e impotencia, Lawrense intento combatirles pero fracaso y fue socorrido por los dos jovenes de ojos azules, que en sus pocos recursos le pidieron que huyera, que no regresara al pueblo y que fuera feliz, que si el recuerdo de ellos le impedia crecer entonces que los olvidara. Despues de tanto correr el joven llego a la mencionada "Death City" donde se encontraba la mitica Shibusen de la que tanto escucho, más no tenia dinero o forma de poder entrar en ella por lo que despues de unos dias de vivir en el bosque logro encontrar trabajo en el mercado, haciendo lo que ya sabia de su vida con los Winster y algunas veces cuando el trabajo escaseaba volvia a las malas mañas del carterismo, en sus ratos libres, los cuales eran pocos durante el dia, el chico se dedicaba a entrener sus habilidades como arma para poder defenderse de cualquier ataque y asi logro aplicar sus tecnicas en su forma antropomorfica pero solo en donde tuviera extremidades con la forma de su arma. Rapidamente se amisto con las personas del mercado más siempre se portaba distantes para con ellos. A los dos años de arduo trabajo y ahorros consiguio el suficiente dinero para construirse una pequeña casita en el bosque, que a penas alcanza para dos personas, donde el vive solo y alejado de los demás por si alguna vez sucede algun acontecimiento parecido a los anteriores nadie tenga que sufrir más que el. El joven Rainbone ya tiene 19 años y esta decidido a seguir con su vida y demostrar que habia aprendido la leccion despues de tantas derrotas en su vida, y el mejor lugar para eso era la Escuela Shibusen, despues de tanto tiempo al fin habia decidido entrar a ese extraño lugar y lo habia logrado, cargando en la memoria a las dos familias que le cuidaron con el deseo de demostrarles que su sacrificio no fue en vano. Descripción psicologica De actitud alegre y distraido, amigable ante las personas y cariñoso con los felinos, tiende a fastidiar a sus compañeros y jugar algo pesado con ellos. Su naturaleza es calmada, pensativa y reservada, se piensa bastantito las cosas antes de actuar, muchas veces se guarda lo que piensa aunque esto hiera a las personas. Durante las batallas se muestra decidido y coperativo ante sus compañeros. Tiene un tic nervioso que consta de tararear cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos, hecho que sucede con bastante frecuencia adquirido durante la tortura de las brujas hacia su persona como un mecanismo de auto defenza. A pesar de tener cierta habilidad natural para lo referido a los conocimientos y pensamientos es bastante flojo como para aplicarlo en un concepto serio o tranquilo ante la innecesidad de ello. Habilidades Habilidad Pasiva: ~ Calling up the devil in my heart!! ~: Da la capacidad al arma y aquella persona que se encuentre vinculada, de forma fisica o metafisica, al poseedor de esta habilidad pasiva de recuperar un porcentaje de energia perdida durante la pelea por cada post. El porcentaje aumentara dependiendo del nivel en que se encuentre esta habilidad. La recuperacion de energia mediante esta tecnica comienza el post despues de la perdida de energia (el porcentaje se va incrementando en cada post, mas los porcentajes no son acumulables). Ejemplo, si se consumen 10 puntos de energia en una tecnica (90/100) al siguiente post mientras se tiene la habilidad en nivel 2 entonces se recuperara 20% (dos puntos) (92/100) puntos durante cada post, si en el mismo post donde se recuperan esos dos puntos se gastan 20 puntos (72/100) entonces al siguiente post se recuperara el 20% (cuatro puntos) de energia consumida (76/100). El nuevo porcentaje sustituye al anterior y se aumenta en cada post posterior a este. Si la energia llega a nivel cero entonces se recuperara el debido porcentaje de la energia total en vez del porcentaje de energia consumida en el post (esto no es repetible, solo sucede cuando la energia se agota), en los siguientes post donde recuperaria energia por esta habilidad recuperara el porcentaje de la energia que tenga en ese momento en vez del porcentaje del total de energia. Ejemplo, la energia del arma se agota (0/100) entonces al siguiente post mientras esta habilidad tiene el nivel 2 llenara 20% de su energia total (20/100). En el siguiente post despues de la recuperacion del porcentaje de energia (20/100) el personaje recuperara el 20% de energia de la energia del personaje (20 puntos) que seria un igual de cuatro puntos (4 puntos) (24/100); este porcentaje sera el que recuperara el personaje en cada post. *Lvl 1.- Recupera 10% por post de la energia perdida en batalla. *Lvl 2.- Recupera 20% por post de la energia perdida en batalla. *Lvl 3.- Recupera 30% por post de la energia perdida en batalla. *Lvl 4.- Recupera 45% por post de la energia perdida en batalla. *Lvl 5.- Recupera 60% por post de la energia perdida en batalla. Tecnica Nivel 1: ~ Bones ~: Con el paraguas abierto forma una especie de escudo que se torna mas resistente y rigido en su composicion fisica, aunque aun conserva su ligeresa, capaz de soportar grandes/fuertes ataques. Esta habilidad tambien puede ser usada para golpear mientras el paraguas esta abierto.El diametro del "escudo" es de una circunferencia dentro de un cuadrado de 1.20mts.x1.20mts. *Lvl 1.- Incrementa increiblemente la resistencia sin modificar su peso o densidad mientras se encuentra abierta. *Lvl 2.- Incrementa increiblemente la resistencia sin modificar su peso o densidad mientras se encuentra cerrada. *Lvl 3.- Un aura carmesi rodea el arma y da la posibilidad de reflejar el ataque hacia el enemigo. *Lvl 4.- El cuerpo del tecnico/arma en forma antropomorfica se ve rodeada por un aura de tonalidad verde azulada dandole al poseedor las caracteristicas de los niveles anteriores. *Lvl 5.- El arma se ve poseida por una extraña aura con forma de mazo lleno de picos de tonalidad "hueso" dandole todas las cualidades de los niveles anteriores (con excepcion del nivel 4) aumentando el efecto al doble y el poseedor/arma en forma antropomorfica se ve rodeado por la misma aura que toma la apariencia de una armadura repleta de picos de una tonalidad "hueso" dandole todas las cualidades de los niveles anteriores (con excepcion del nivel 4) aumentando el efecto al doble. Tecnica Nivel 1: ~ Rain ~: Ataque a distancia. Capaz de arrojar hasta cinco uniones (*las uniones son los pedazos de metal/varillas que mantienen unida a la tela con la estructura de metal/soporte*) llenas de energia a una distancia no mayor de 500 mts. Para poder realizar este ataque despues de disparadas las cinco uniones es necesario recogerlas manualmente o tambien pueden regresar usando la misma energia con las que fueron lanzadas, si se usa el segundo metodo solo pueden regresarse una vez cada tres minutos debido al consumo de energia. *Lvl 1.- Las uniones disparadas con un aura de tonalidad "hueso" van a la velocidad de una flecha pesada (30m/s) y se estampan con una letalidad igual a unos 10 kilogramos fuerza. *Lvl 2.- Las uniones disparadas con un aura de tonalidad "hueso" van a la velocidad de una bala 10ml (360m/s) y se estampan con una letalidad igual a unos 60 kilogramos fuerza. *Lvl 3.- Las uniones metalicas adquieren la capacidad de seguir a un objetivo al que el arma este observando, a cualquiera de las velocidades anteriores, al momento de impactar toda la energia contenida en estas es pasada al cuerpo que es observado por el arma, si se llegaran a incrustar en alguna superficie que no fuese el enemigo estas conservaran la energia durante 1 minuto despues se gastara y si una sola varilla llega a impactar en el objetivo recibe la energia de las demás varillas, causando la inhabilitacion de la zona donde se transfiera esta energia hasta que el objetivo sea eliminado, hasta que el arma pase totalmente a su forma antropomorfica, se pierda el vinculo tecnico/arma ó la energia del arma se agote. *Lvl 4.- El aura de las varillas adquiere la forma de un murcielago gigante (60cm) adquiriendo todas las capacidades del nivel tres con la excepcion de que no es necesario que el arma permanezca observando al obtejitivo, solo es requerido que se observe el objetivo al lanzar las varillas. *Lvl 5.- El arma es capaz de lanzar hasta 15 proyectiles con todas las capacidades de los niveles anteriores, con una velocidad de arma ultrasonica (segun tengo entendido es algo asi como 875m/s) y acertando con una letalidad de 350 kilogramos fuerza. Tecnica Nivel 3: ~ Me Devil ~: Un aura de energia perteneciente a la propia del arma de color rojo carmesi rodea el cuerpo del arma y el tecnico regresando a su estado antropomorfico al arma, el aura cobra la forma de un humanoide de rasgos de gato, cola, orejas, craneo, piernas, etcetera, en esta forma el arma antropomorfica puede realizar las tecnicas de esta sin encontrarse en "modo arma" (contando la resonancia) y él y tecnico junto con el arma adquieren un bono de fuerza, destreza/agilidad, resistencia y reducen el consumo de energia en las tecnicas. *Lvl 1.- Bono de fuerza x2, destreza/agilidad x2, resistencia x2 y se reduce el consumo de energia en un 20% de la tecnica original. *Lvl 2.- Bono de fuerza x3, destreza/agilidad x3, resistencia x3 y se reduce el consumo de energia en un 40% de la tecnica original. *Lvl 3.- Bono de fuerza x5, destreza/agilidad x5, resistencia x5 y se reduce el consumo de energia en un 70% de la tecnica original. ' Resonancia de Almas: ~ Rain of Bone ~: Una especie de combinacion de los dos primeros ataques. Puede ser realizado de dos formas, con el paraguas abierto o mientras esta cerrado clavarlo en el suelo, por la primera forma el arma obtiene los beneficios de la tecnica "Bone" y comienza una ronda de 5 disparos de rayos de energia con forma de huesos limados en pico en la parte superior por segundo con una duracion de 10 segundos y se puede mantener movimiento del arma y el jugador durante esos 10 segundos, de la segunda forma al ser clavada en el suelo el arma forma un area magica de forma circular con un radio de 2 mts. (*por favor hagan la formula del area del circulo xD*) de donde saldran picos de energia con la misma forma que los disparos de la forma uno, cada uno con una separacion de 10 cms. entre cada uno esceptuando si al centro se encuentra el tecnico, de ser asi los "huesos" no lastimaran al tecnico ni saldran debajo de el, los "huesos" se mantendran en el area mientras el arma se mantenga clavada en el suelo. *Lvl 1.- Los huesos disparados llevan una velocidad de 30m/s e impactan con una potencia de 30 kilogramos fuerza, los que salen del suelo llevan una velocidad de 40 m/s y estampan con 80 kilogramos fuerza. *Lvl 2.- Las estalagmitas en vez de salir del suelo pueden quedarse ocultas en la tierra y desplasarse por el suelo a una velocidad de 10 m/s para luego salir debajo del enemigo y sorprenderle, el movimiento de persecucion necesita que el arma tenga fijado al objetivo. Mientras que en la primera forma de la tecnica los proyectiles en vez de salir desplazados hacia el enemigo se quedan flotando alrededor del cuerpo del tecnico, puede ser utilizada como un escudo contra los ataques, las cuales pueden ser lanzadas hacia el enemigo o ocuparles en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.. *Lvl 3.- Los proyectiles mantienen un enlace con el arma en forma de un hilo de aura, con lo cual el tecnico puede manejar los movimientos de los proyectiles a su antojo con solo mover el arma un poco o las propias lineas de aura. *Lvl 4.- Los proyetiles o estalagmitas pueden tomar una forma humanoide, estos son fisicamente energia, antes de estampar contra el enemigo, en esta forma pueden sostener peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y regresar a su forma de proyectil una vez más cuando el tecnico/arma lo decida. *Lvl 5.- El arma puede ser desclavada de la superficie despues de la realizacion de la segunda forma y esta sigue con su efecto (cualquier nivel anterior). Los proyectiles tienen las capacidades de los niveles anteriores más que cuando perfora el cuerpo oponente pueden expandirse para aumentar el tamaño de la herida, y pueden explotar al contacto por el choque o una vez que hayan perforado el cuerpo (asi es, eso significa desmembramiento instantaneo). Ruido: *3% .(5 Post) ~ 33% Energia Total (suma de la del tecnico y el arma) *2% (10 Post)~ 66% Energia Total (suma de la del tecnico y el arma) *1% (15 Post)~ 99% Energia Total (suma de la del tecnico y el arma) Categoría:Armas Categoría:Administración